Spectators at sporting events generally desire to vociferously indicate their reaction to the performance of a player, a team or an official at suitable times during a game. Hand-held objects such as programmes, towels, elongated balloons or commercially available foam hands are commonly seen being held aloft and waved by spectators at various times during a sporting event and provide a noticeable visual reaction to a specific incident. Such spectator reaction is readily apparent to players, officials and to other spectators. Further, when such objects are waved in unison by a group of individuals, this can have the effect of enhancing the performance of a team or an individual on a team.
The novelty baton of the present invention may be manufactured from flexible foam or like material to provide a safe, reusable alternative or addition to such devices presently in use. A pennant can be removably affixed intermediate the ends of the baton and quickly marked by the user with ‘dry-erase’ felt tipped markers or the like, to further enhance the spectators' personal reaction to an incident occurring during the sporting event. The baton may contain a pocket or like storage area in a proximal end within which such markers can be readily stored.
In the prior art the applicant is aware of Canadian Patent Number 2,407,490, issued Nov. 1, 2001 to Olson for a Hand Held Multiple Banner and Signage Device. This device illustrates multiple flexible, flat, rectangular sheets each of which may either be folded laterally upon its centerline or joined at an edge so as to create opposing, equal sized signage sheets. A message may be displayed on a single sheet or on two adjacent sheets.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,707 issued Apr. 25, 1995 to Moore, for a Foldable Message Sign for Sporting Events. This sign is of rigid planar construction having a plurality of fold lines permitting the message sign to be accordioned outwardly from a folded to an extended configuration by gripping the opposite side edges of the banner.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,255 issued Jul. 22, 1986 to Marcotti for a Flag Pole Device, generally comprising an elongated staff having a transparent, waterproof envelope open at an end, which is removably secured to the staff. An insert may be placed within the envelope and the open end of the envelope secured to the staff.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,910 issued May 1, 1990 to Chu-Ying for a Foldable Display Means, which generally comprises a hollow mast or staff having an upper section hingedly secured to a lower section. A display sheet or flag secured to the upper section may be selectively, angularly positioned relative to the lower section. The lower mast section may have one or more elongated storage slots to accept both upper mast section and flag when rotated generally downwardly parallel to the lower mast section. The upper mast may accommodate a flag-marking instrument.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,512 issued Apr. 9, 1991 to Shan for a Portable Extensible Flag Pole with a Flag. The flag is secured to a rotatable dowel positioned within the uppermost mast section and the uppermost mast section is provided with a slot through which the flag protrudes. Rotation of the dowel within the upper mast section allows the flag to be withdrawn from its extended aspect to a storage aspect to subsequently be suitably nested within an adjacent mast section.